Release
by Andromakhe
Summary: Set after "Into Dimension X." Guilt and regret over Karai's loss gnaw at Leo's spirit, especially because Splinter has become withdrawn and sad. In seeking comfort, Leo helps his father to find peace and is in turn aided by his sister. Mild Leo/Karai.
1. Shame and Guilt

Disclaimer: Not claiming ownership of the Turtles. They are property of Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon.

A/N: This fic is meant to be set after "Into Dimension X" but before "The Invasion." Any mistakes are my own. Have never been inspired to write 'Turtles' fic, but that is a testament to the power of the 2012 series, I guess.

Leo turned on his stomach, on his side, and back to his stomach in a futile attempt to sleep. His brothers, he knew, had no such difficulty. But then, they weren't preoccupied with thoughts of Sensei and Karai. Or was it Miwa now? It seemed to be interchangeable, but Leo felt more comfortable with Karai, since that's the name he'd been given when they first met. He smiled, remembering. Much as she tried to hide it, he knew she respected his skill as a warrior. Truly, the feeling was mutual. But that joy was soon doused by the replay of Karai falling toward the vat of mutagen, himself powerless and too panicked for once to do anything to help.

Leo wondered what Splinter would think of his crush on Karai in light of new information. Would he be disgusted or proud? Yes, Splinter was annoyed that Leo allowed emotion to cloud his judgment, but he also seemed sympathetic to his plight. And then Leo had orchestrated a rescue that seemed to have worked out, but in the end, made things worse.

Leo sighed heavily and got out of bed. It was too late to train but he could not stay in the lair just now. He dressed in patrol gear, fingering the hilts of his swords for reassurance, before stealthily creeping out of his room and toward Splinter's. He hovered outside the room indecisively for a few beats, looking over his shoulder as though to change direction, but his hand reached to open the door anyway. Splinter had his back to him, sitting on his haunches with his muzzle against one paw. Leo cleared his throat softly, making a slow approach to kneel at his Master's side.

Splinter turned his head toward the sound carefully, expression puzzled and uncertain. "What is wrong, my son? You should be sleeping." The tone was somewhat clipped, but not precisely annoyed or uncaring.

"I know, Sensei," Leo replied quietly. "I tried. I can't. I just keep thinking…about Karai."

"Ah," Splinter teased, "your crush from the Foot clan?" He chuckled kindly and touched Leo's shoulder gently. "I stand by what I said about kunoichi and deception, my son. But in this case, I believe you were not just seeing things. Karai recognized me and let me go, after all, even mutated."

Leo gave an answering chuckle and a bright smile. "She gave me a weapon and saved my life. We've hurt each other, too. Like really hurt each other, not just in battle. Yet my bond with her persists. She probably wants nothing to do with me. Not that I blame her. I'm sorry, Father. I failed you by failing to save her." Leo withdrew his head into his shell, a frown replacing his previous happiness.

"What?" Splinter snapped. "Leonardo, look at me."

Leo moved to sit on the floor across from his father and met his eyes steadily. He would face whatever was coming head on. He knew he should have left well enough alone and that Splinter had been right, as usual.

"Leonardo, you brought my daughter home. Here. She called me Father and accepted the name Miwa. I got to embrace her, speak to her, tell her the truth. Leonardo, do you know what kind of gift that is? To regain someone that was lost?"

Leo shook his head apologetically and continued looking into his father's eyes.

"My son, many factors contributed to Karai's current situation. You told me you should have stopped her from going after the Shredder. Because she cared for you, she would not allow you to accompany her. Therefore, you could not stop her, even if you'd advised it. She is like you that way. You are decisive, compassionate and honorable. Good leader material. She is similar. Her reasons for going after the Shredder were not honorable, but there was nothing either of us could have really done aside from imprisoning her ourselves. And then we'd be no better than the Shredder."

Leo's eyes widened. He hadn't looked at it from that angle before. But then, his face fell again. "But the mutagen. I almost had her."

"And if you'd persisted in trying to free her, you'd be dead right now and I would have lost a child."

"But Karai, Sensei. She's your true daughter. And she's gone again."

"'True' daughter? So what? You are not a true son?" Splinter's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well…" Leo paused, his warrior's instinct for threat screaming at him to stop. "I guess I mean biologically. If I were killed-"

Splinter's paw came up so fast Leo cut himself off with a jerk. "Hamato Leonardo, I am this close to throwing you into that wall." He waved his paw at a wall across the room.

Leo shrank back into his shell again, looking contrite.

"My son," Splinter said more calmly, "I raised you and your brothers from infancy. I had long since come to terms with Miwa's death with Tang Shen. The lair became my home and you boys became my sons. I was, and I continue to be, happy with this arrangement. Just because Miwa is alive doesn't change that. It is a bonus - unexpected, cherished, but no substitute for my current life. I love Miwa and I love you. As things stand now, I have not lost either of you, and I hope it remains that way. Miwa is till alive somewhere. That is enough for me. Whether or not she returns to us, she is still in this world. And where there is life, there is hope. Do not keep hurting yourself, my son. What happened to Miwa is the Shredder's doing, even if he blames me. I do not blame you. Lay down your burden, Leonardo. Rest and be at peace." Splinter lay a paw on Leo's shell, then took his leader in his arms in a tender embrace. Leo lay his head on Splinter's shoulder, savoring the contact and returning the hug.

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo murmured from his position near Splinter's head. He drew back slowly and Splinter released him, gauging his son's relaxed posture and calm demeanor.

"No need, my son." Splinter noted Leonardo's attire, really seeing it for the first time. "Leonardo, where are you going? I thought we agreed tomorrow was one of your rare days off. You and the boys."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo agreed respectfully. "That's why I wanted to go out. No need to get up early."

Splinter looked curious but waited for an explanation.

"I wanted to meditate outside. I just…need some air. I don't plan to fight. I just need a change of venue."

Splinter thought this over. If Leonardo did not want a fight, chances were good he would do all he could to avoid one. He was also smart enough to know his limits and what he could and could not handle alone. Besides, there was no hint of anger or other negativity in his spirit that might cause recklessness. "I trust you have your T-Phone?"

Leo smiled. "Hai, Sensei." He brought it out briefly and showed it to Splinter.

"Then be safe, my son. May you return rejuvenated in spirit."

"I'll be careful." Leo nodded and bowed to Splinter, touching his shoulder before closing his door softly.


	2. Peace and Absolution

Leo made his way across rooftops to the Byerly Building, reveling in the cool, crisp night air and the exhilaration of running and leaping. He landed expertly and lowered himself to his stomach, breathing slowly and feeling his heartbeat slow to normal as he prepared his mind for meditation. With practiced ease, he slipped away from reality as his head dropped onto his folded arms. He didn't notice when something wrapped around his shell and draped itself over his body, its head resting on Leo's shoulder comfortably. The snake did not sleep, as Leo was currently. She watched the sky for dawn's appearance, in case Leo did not stir before then. As she suspected, it became necessary to rouse him. Insistently, firmly, she nuzzled Leo's shoulder with one of her hands until he raised his head and stretched his neck.

"Home," Karai hissed. "You should go home."

Leo blinked and turned toward the voice. "Mmm," he grunted sleepily, "I know. I didn't mean to fall-" Leo's breath caught. "Karai?"

Karai's tail caressed Leo's side and Leo could have sworn there was a smirk in her voice. "Did you miss me?"

Leo considered putting up a sarcastic facade but then decided this moment was too important to risk spoiling. "Karai, Father and I have been worried about you. I think it is you who should come home."

Karai slithered off Leo and lay coiled on the ground as Leo sat up and removed his mask. She lifted herself to be on a more comfortable level with him and shook her head slowly. "I can't, Leo." Her tone was laced with regret.

"Sure you can. The guys consider you a sister. I'm sure they wouldn't run you off or mistreat you more than usual."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"No one's afraid of snakes that I know of, either. Speaking of which, Karai, I owe you an apology. If I'd been faster-"

"No, Leo. I don't accept it. This is not your fault. Father tried to tell me not to seek vengeance. I should have listened. I owe you an apology for endangering your life and your family's. This is the second time. The first time was creating that Kraang monster. I figured you guys could handle it, but if you'd died…" She shuddered in horror.

"hey," Leo said kindly, stroking Karai's neck, "I broke our deal with the missile launcher. I call it even. As for going after the Shredder by yourself, I would have gone along with that, too. Logically, it was a stupid move and we don't stand a real chance against him. But I'm tired of what he does to Father, what he does to our family. The point is, if there's anything to forgive, I'm not seeing it. Come home, Karai."

Karai hissed out a sigh, shaking her head once more. "Leo, I have so much I need to sort through, to accept. My mutation is honestly the least of my worries. I mean, there are advantages to being a snake - speed, flexibility, ease of getting into tight spaces. But at the same time, I've lost everything I've known. I have to hide; my life direction needs to change; and the Shredder, the only father I knew for so long, has only ever seen me as a tool to use against Splinter. He didn't even care enough about me to make sure I wouldn't be endangered. If I mattered to him, he wouldn't have used me as bait to get you close enough to try to kill you. I guess I always knew that about him. It's just…"

"It still hurts," Leo nodded in understanding. "You loved him, but the feud with us and Splinter was more important than you. I have never had to doubt my place with Sensei. You don't, either. He loves you very much. And he could certainly understand better than I do what you are going through with your mutation. I've always been a mutant. It's really all I know. But maybe Father could help."

Karai nodded. "Father said it was enough for him that we were together. He said vengeance only caused pain. But you saw what I almost did to him after I was mutated. It's another reason I can't come home. I'm not entirely sure how to control myself and my new strength. I might fly into a rage and wreck the lair or injure you guys. I don't feel it's safe to come home until I sort myself out."

Leo propped his head on one hand contemplatively, mirroring Splinter's pose unconsciously. "If you can't come with me, maybe Father could talk to you here, for example. I get that there's a lot going on on every level for you, but Splinter's a good listener. Really, Karai, what's most important right now is your safety and your life. Please promise not to seek the Shredder out. And if you could somehow get word to us that you're all right sometimes, I personally could live with you taking time to heal, even if it's not with us."

"Leo," Karai whispered, enfolding his torso in her coils. "I'm truly glad to know you. I won't go after the Shredder. I learned my lesson. You'd better do the same and take care of yourself. I can't talk to Father. Not yet. But I can certainly let you or your brothers know I'm okay. You guys patrol pretty regularly."

"They're your brothers, too," Leo smiled, laying his cheek against Karai's head.

"My brain knows that; my heart doesn't."

Leo made a noncommittal but affirmative noise.

"We'd better go. It's late as it is. Sleep well." Karai touched Leo's cheek with the tips of her tongue before making her way to the ground.

"Good night, sister," Leo responded, getting to his feet and beginning a running leap to another roof. "Until next time, because I know there will be."

Leo did not sense his silent escort to the sewer entrance, or the presence that ensured his safe journey home.


End file.
